1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loader for a disk, more specifically, to an anti-shock structure of a traverse in a loader.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional loader for a disk includes a base 10, a traverse 20 and a tray 30. The base 10 has a transmission device such as the one Publication No. 420349 in the Taiwanese Official Patent gazette. The transmission device disclosed in the Publish No. 420349 can actuate the traverse 20 having a turntable 21 at an end thereof to move the turntable up and down so as to selectively enter and leave a disk being driven and to drive the tray 30 between an interior and exterior of the loader. The traverse 20 further has an optical pickup 22 to read the data saved on the disk or write data onto the disk. The traverse 20 is attached to a movable frame 23 and both sides of the movable frame 23 are pivotally connected with the base 10. The traverse 20 includes a side plate 231 on a lateral side thereof. The side plate 231 has two posts inserted into a guide rail of the transmission device so that the side plate 231 can be moved up and down with the guide rail and the movable frame 23 with the traverse 20 at the end having the turntable 21 can also move up and down. The tray 30 provides a hole 31 corresponding to the moving area of the turntable 21 and the optical pickup 22.
Referring to FIGS. 1–3, the movable frame 23 at an upper end of the side plate 231 has two upwardly projecting fixing plates 232 and the side plate 231 is actuated by the transmission device to move toward the tray 30 so as to allow the turntable 21 to pass over the hole 31 of the tray 30 and rotate the disk when the tray 30 moves into the loader and is placed over the base 10. At the right time, the side plate 231 at the two fixing plates 232 biases against the two shock absorption pads 32 at the lower side of the tray 30 so that the two shock absorption pads 32 can absorb the energy generated by the traverse 20 swaying up and down when the turntable 21 rotates the disk to reduce the up and down swaying of the traverse 20. Further, the two shock absorption pads 32 are adhered to the lower side of the tray 30 contacting with upper ends of the fixing plates 231 to prevent the fixing plates 232 from touching the bottom of the try 30 directly and generating a noise.
The preceding anti-shock structure formed with the two fixing plates 232 and the two shock absorption pads 32 takes a lot of time because the two shock absorption pads made of foam material have to be adhered to the bottom of the tray 30 and the foam material itself provides less elasticity with an unfavorable effect of shock absorption so that it is easy to lose the property of shock absorption when more time is taken to reduce the swaying of the traverse and the resulting noise.